


Captive of Loki

by layaandchloe



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Death, F/M, Magic, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layaandchloe/pseuds/layaandchloe
Summary: Loki Laufeyson of Bifrost sprawled before her, one long leg crossed over the other. Cloaked in a aura of power and dominance that seemed to consume the room. A dangerous smirk danced over his god-like features. His shoulder length inky hair that Thea had seen on countless TV screen's, magazines, and documents was thoughtlessly thrown over one sleek shoulder. Everything about him screamed dominance, sex, and danger."You're mine."Don't make a deal with the devil. Or the God of chaos.Loki may have saved Thea Satica's life from a fatal car crash but the cost has come back to haunt her. Her immortal soul now belongs to Loki and he's come to collect.





	1. Chapter 1

verything is sharp in the midnight air, clear and smooth as her father slid the gear into drive. It is utterly desolate, a clandestine green waving their car forward. Mom's bright smile reflects into the counsel mirror, a response to some joke that she can't recall anymore. Maybe she wasn't listening in the first place.

_Then chaos_

Shards of cracked glass sprinkle through the air like sanguinary rain, cutting, and the airbag's had erupted on impact. Time seemed to stagnate around her.   
It was as if she were suddenly captured in some moribund modern-day Renaissance painting, just another bleeding tragey. The canvas her life, the structure chaos and the colors a pandemonium of bleeding reds, car light whites, and twisted hunks of metal, grey.   
The unconsciousness of black.

She knew she was dying, the absence of pain made that certain. Lying there, the car transforming into a coffin and feeling helpless to stop it.   
Everything was hazy in the chthonic smoke, the words coming out of her mouth nothing but prayers and promises and pleas for some deaf god.

_Or Maybe God could hear_

A angel had pulled her from the wreckage, cradling her fragile body in his arms. She remembered seeing the flames of something but not caring because he was so beautiful, her angel. Pale blue eyes lined by long dark lashes, defined cheekbones with flawless skin, midnight black hair that felt like feathers when it brushed against her face. He wasn't wearing a white robe or a halo but some type of greenish gold outfit.   
"You don't dress like an angel." She had gurgled out through the blood, staring at his face. He had smiled, becoming even more mesmerizing. Straight white teeth behind sinful lips.

_"Remember our deal, love. I'll be back to collect."_

The doctors said Hallucinations were common in near-death situations and the EMT's chalked her injures being non-fatal up to a miracle. And so life went on.

\-----  _10 years later..._

Slowly and tenderly, Thea Ithaca cracked her silver eyes open, revealing pitch black nothingness. Stray memories from her childhood car crash crept into her mind -  _blood_ ,  _burning_ ,  _blackness_  - but she swept them away like spiderwebs in a cupboard.

The room she was in was impossibly dark, another stray thought came unwanted, a coffin would have been brighter. The pounding in her head escalated into a vitriolic crescendo with every small movement.  _Where the hell am I? Thea_ wondered, as if the despondent darkness would answer. Licking her parched lips only yielded the metallic tang of dried blood. Even Attempting to move her hands proved futile, she could feel bonds encircling her bleeding wrists.   
She was lying on a cold tiled floor with her hands bound above her head - everything was sore. Pushing her legs against the floor she strained against the bond, trying to push her hands out of it - the texture felt like rope but it had the firmness of metal. Eventually, she gave up. Lungs burning, despair escalating, and sweat trickling down her toned body; she let her head fall to the floor.

A door swung open, jerking her awake. She momentarily realized she must have fallen asleep. Blinded by the coruscating light, gruff hands found her and pulled her to her bare feet. She staggered, trying to catch her balance but the person or people just continued to unfeelingly drag her.

Thea attempted to use her legs to catch something in a wild kick but was quickly subdued and dragged out of her cell. Her eyes adjusted rapidly and she immediately realized they were Guards of some type, dragging her through what appeared to be a prison. Rows of people and creatures unlike any she had ever seen lay behind shields of blue light as she was pulled through a lengthy hall.

"I can walk!" She snarled but Thea couldn't help but think she probably would have received a better response from the titanium statutes that lining the halls that they were passing by. The Guards were powerfully built, clothed in glistening golden armor that was crafted for battle. Their eyes pointed unwaveringly ahead and ears deaf to her every question or plea. Each Guard carried a saber shaped weapon at their sides which Thea made a mental note of. If she could get free of the her binding maybe she could steal a weapon. She was pulled through corridor after corridor, fruitlessly trying to keep track of the turns and twists while paying attention to her surroundings.

Eventually, she was hauled into a ostentatious room and shoved to her knees. The larger of the two Guards shoved her head down and the other attached her chains to a mantel. Then they left. Thea could hear the massive embellished doors closing behind her, emitting a sharp hissing click as they locked into place. She craned her neck up, looking around of sprawling complex of a room. Every inch was covered in copious examples of wealth: from gold finishings to a table constructed completely of gemstones. Hundreds of books lined one wall and despite everything, Thea's eyes were drawn to them. She forced herself to study the other furnishings as well, it was almost overwhelming. A prodigious king sized bed covered a portion of the room by the corner, complete with velvety emerald green sheets. By it lay a couch and chair set placed before a unlit fireplace. The couch and chairs were directly in front of Thea but it was the balcony to her right that could prove to be the most . It revealed a almost idyllic land. Golden skyscrapers that grasped for the heavens, holding planets and stars in places that she had never witnessed. The geography and building structure was so dramatically foreign her eyes felt mesmerized.

_Where the hell_ am I? It was like nothing she had ever seen before. Warm golden light poured in through soft lilac drapes and seemed to juxtapose Thea's icy fear.

"So we meet again."

Drawled a smooth aristocratic voice from one of the chairs by the looming fireplace. She jerked her head away from the balcony, taken off guard. She was certain no one had been there a second ago, then froze.

Loki Laufeyson of Bidfrost sprawled before her, one long leg crossed over the other. Cloaked in a aura of power and dominance that seemed to consume the room. A dangerous smirk danced over his god-like features. His shoulder length inky hair that Thea had seen on countless TV screen's, magazines, and documents was thoughtlessly thrown over one sleek shoulder. Everything about him screamed dominance, sex, and danger. The God of Mischief was staring at her, Thea felt as if she had been caught by some apex predator rather than a mere man, maybe she had.

"Again?" The words seemed to fly from her mouth, with no collaboration with her brain. He tisked,   
"I'm a little offended you don't  remember me."

Thea racked her memory for anything. She had never been to New York and certainly hadn't met the god when he was on his tirade in Germany either. There was something familiar about him though. She hadn't noticed through the screen on the TV but as she stared at him now, there was something.   
He tilted his head while he studied her.   
"April 3rd, 2005."   
She froze. Her parents car crash.  It was as if a light had turned on, illuminating the darkest crevasses of her mind. The angel.   
The tile seemed to become colder, though she couldn't discern if it was her imagination. He cocked his head,   
"So you do remember."  
Thea stared at him, still transfixed. He was the angel of her dreams. Months, no years, after the accident she had dreamed of him. Time had blurred her memories but not of him.   
"You saved me."  
Loki laughed, a deep rich chocolaty sound that set her nerves on edges.   
"No, I made you a deal." He looked at her, his expression almost a glare.  
"You promised me anything and now it's time to collect."   
She frowned, her temper rising, "I was nine. And my parents were dead. You can hardly expect me to make reasonable business arrangements."  
He turned around again, fine leather boots clicking against the marble floor. "Hardly my problem." He smiled at Thea. It was not a pleasant smile. She leaned back on her thighs,  
"So what do you want from me?"   
"Everything," he was watching her carefully now, gauging her reaction before he proceeded.   
"Everyone from that sniveling planet called Earth believes you to be dead. The creatures inhabiting the Dark World would have thoughtlessly killed you, as I imagine they did anyone else who managed to transpose the boundaries of the portal. You would be dead if it wasn't for me... For the second time. I think I've been quite generous."

He abruptly stopped pacing at that last sentence, it felt strange after the continual motion.   
"I want you here for the rest of eternity."   
Thea squinted.   
"That's ridiculous."   
He dropped to a knee before her, his face metamorphosing into one of wrath and viciousness.   
"It's my offer. If you prefer death, that can be arranged." Loki gracefully rose to his feet again, using nothing but the strength in his thighs. He resumed pacing again.  
"Frankly love, I'm being generous, there are far steeper prices for eternal life."


	2. Chapter Two: Reveries & Covenants

Thea lay on the frigid unforgiving stone floor in her sequestered cell, reflecting on her life. And, of course, what a idiot she was.  
"Stupid," she muttered into the oblivion of darkness, "you're an idiot." After telling Loki to 'eff off' he had slid forward, like living wildfire - dangerously close to her, close enough that Thea was forced to inhale the beguiling spicy scent of his body wash, some some of citrus pine mix overlaying something intrinsically masculine. A vitriolic smirk lit up his defined high cheekbones and revealed rows of pearly teeth. He moved even closer, touching her forehead, hissing "your choice." Thea had tried to jerk away from his reach but the chains had not only held tight but started to coil around her wrists like vicious snakes, dragging her closer to him. The moment was seared into her memory, Loki on his knees hand reaching for her. She had watched in trepidation, unable to move, as his hand touched her skin, fingers spreading out slightly to touch different angles of her forehead. _God, he's going to take away my will like he did Hawkeye was her last thought. And then..._  
Nothing happened. They had both sat there on the glistening floors, shocked. Loki had jerked back, a perplexing expression written across his handsome face. Gone was his confidence, replaced with curiosity and confusion. He tilted his head, still in her personal space, "Well... This is a interesting development."  
Thea's fear was rapidly deteriorating into a holy rage. Anger coursed through her veins like some type of incinerating drug. He had tried to take away her very will to resist. The very essence of herself.  
So, she had spat in his face. Evidently, the God of Mischief and chaos hadn't expected that particular response and saliva splattered down his oh-so-god-like face - transforming it into one of livid rage. He stood sharply, partially managing to wipe the spit off his face with one bejeweled hand. His pale blue eyes were glittering with malice. "Guards!" He yelled, swiftly turning away and stalking to a basin of water that had spontaneously appeared, like some archaic mirage. The Guards had rushed in, the doors pounding open behind her. Loki was washing his face, rivers of water running down his neck and darkening his shirt when she had last seen him. His physiognomy a facade of tranquility and apathy returned, "Take her to her cell. She needs time to reflect on my generosity." There was a underlying coldness in his voice.  
Thea had kicked harder and had successfully nailed one of the Guards in the nose, drawing blood but it was a short lived victory. They had shoved her to the floor then dragged her back to her cell mercilessly. Thea also considered that she had now significantly reduced her chances of mutiny through the Guards as well.

Two things that sitting in utter all-consuming darkness promoted were self-reflection and planning. Thea reasoned that no one was coming to rescue her. When she had closed the portal leading to the Dark World, she had done so believing it would kill her. The creatures flooding earth from the iniquitous portal were killing her comrades and civilians alike. If her sacrifice could save them, she would happily walk into the fire - or a unknown alien world. And she had. She recalled stench of wispy smoke and death as she had strode forward, dispatching three aliens with a gun and stabbing the forth. It's blood splattering over her ripped charcoal uniform. It had been a moment of epiphany. The world had seemed to freeze around her, as if suspended in cracking glacial ice. The bomb needed to be detonated on the other side of the portal. She could see Steve, with his shield and courage, fighting ferociously and fruitlessly. The swarm seemed to be endless. Corbin had been the one directed to denote the explosives within the portal but he was dead. They were fighting a losing battle. There would be no backup. Thea took a deep breath, summoning her shields and redoubled her efforts - focusing more on cutting through the masses rather then killing. The creatures swarmed around her, creating a almost insect like buzzing noise. She faintly wondered if this was what being in the eye of a hurricane was like. The bomb closed around her bleeding fingers and she began pulling it toward the portal. Pouring everything she had into her physical shields. She could feel blood leaking down her nose and the pounding in her head escalating into a painful thrum. A couple more steps and she would be in. She poured everything she had into the shields, her very life-force intertwining with the magic. The creatures were blasted back. Thea's eyes found Steve's. He was trying to ram his way through the masses, she could see him screaming. Tears running down his face and fire emitting tenfold from his gritty palms. Noise returned to Thea's ears for a split second and she walked into the portal, detonating the bomb.

Thea's found tears leaking down her eyes that she angrily wiped away. She hated crying. It was useless and it wouldn't help her. No one would think she was alive. Even if she had a managed to survive a nuclear blast, the creatures from the Dark World were still there. Besides, how would anyone reach her? Thea leaned her head back against the wall. She didn't have any family or many friends but she had had Steve. They were all they each had. No parents, no siblings, no permanent home, just each other. And now he believed her dead. Guilt wormed into her heart. She had to get back for him and to tell Fury and the UN that Loki was clearly in a position of power in Asgard. She also had to find out more about the Dark World creatures that had attacked Earth and how Loki had aided them. Loki had referred to the portal as 'his portal,' so clearly he had helped create it but why? What was his motivation? Pure hatred or revenge seemed like a petty reason to murder thousands of people. Thea debated what to do. Her chances of escape were abysmal. She was dealing with a race of immortal gods who had been perfecting their prison since before the creation of earth. She had no experience with the type of magic or technology Asgard used and would be at a clear disadvantage. In addition to this, Thea had no idea how to return to Earth. Was there another portal? How could she access it. The best course of action would be to wait this out, Thor had to come at some point. He couldn't control her mentally, which gave her a minuscule advantage. It wasn't a solid plan but it was the best one she could think of in her current position....

Days passed in darkness, she was given food twice a day. She figured she was being punished, either that or immortals perception of time was severely skewed. Thea had never been one opposed to solitude but this was overwhelming, complete isolation and utter darkness was just a miserable combination. This was coupled with worry for her friends survival and if her actions would be met with a physical punishment. The food came through a slot in the door which she unsuccessfully tried to find, eventually deciding it only appeared when it was in use. They hadn't chained her to the wall this time, but had replaced the rope like contraction with shackles which allowed movement. The days had allowed her to feel her containment cell. It was composed of some stone or metal material and contained nothing except a toilet contraption. Thea had given up trying to find a way out, settling on waiting for her Guards or when Loki inevitably called for her. Boredom drove Thea to singing. It filled the void of silence and made her feel less lonely. "My mother was a tailor," Thea belted at the ceiling, trying to fill the void of emptiness inside her. She had been told she had a pretty voice.  
"Sowed my new blue jeans. My father was a gamblin-" The door swung open completely blinding her. Thea bolted upright and didn't move as two guards entered the cell and pulled her out. Showtime Thea thought while struggling to be as cooperative as possible. They took a similar route and Thea attempted to memorize the twists and turns, where the stairs were, and where the ideal place for a ambush would be. Just because plan A wasn't escaping didn't mean Thea wasn't preparing for it. She walked up a grand staircase alongside the Guards and she was pulled into the same room as last time. And shoved on the ground as the Guards left again. This time, Thea actively looked for Loki. While her powers gave her some protection from his mental manipulation, clearly it didn't shield her from illusions. While the utter darkness had allowed some denial to how dirty she was, the radiant light streaming in through the cascading curtains seemed to highlight just how gross she was.

Blood, hers and others, was splattered all over her torn clothes and coated her nails. Thea may not of had a mirror but she could feel the layer of grime and dirt along her face as well. Loki spotted into existence, this time directly before her. He looked as impossibly handsome as before, donned in a similar green, black, and gold colored outfit.  
"I hope you've had some time to consider where your life will be if you don't cooperate." He said it evenly, his cerulean eyes narrowing on her. Thea nodded and forced a timid smile.  
"I have."  
If she had come to one conclusion from her miserable cell, it was that she didn't want to spend an eternity there. So she leaned back on her legs, pulling herself into a casual sitting position, the type of position that begged servitude.  
"I'll do whatever you ask, my Lord."


End file.
